


Trust me, I want you

by Anonymous



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensual Play, Spanking, Subspace, alec is tired of being ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For years, Alec’s been forced to watch as James sought submission in clubs and faceless women. He knows James needed trust to truly let go and only Alec was close enough to give him that. It’s infuriating to stand by and do nothing as he threw money away for something Alec would give him for free. He’s waited for James to realize the problem, but as he stood guard over yet another predictably failed endeavour, he’s starting to realize he’ll have to take the initiative.
Relationships: James Bond & Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: anonymous





	Trust me, I want you

Alec scowled from his post behind the bushes as the front door opened and James stepped out. The full moon cast the truth over his tense shoulders and rigid spine.

Another dead end. He was bloody tired of standing guard while James made attempt after useless attempt to find what he needed in these women.

He reached out and snagged James by the hair.

“Ow, Alec -“

“Quiet,” Alec snapped. James was a livewire under his fist. “This is what we're going to do. I'm taking you home. I'm spanking the shit out of you like you deserve. And you'll do exactly what I tell you.”

James lashed out.

Alec dodged and pinned the struggling man onto the dirt. 

He dragged his bottom lip over the curve of an ear. “You like the idea.” He purred. “You weren't even trying to escape.” 

“Fuck you,” James spat, rolling his shoulders fruitlessly. 

Alec soothed him with idle petting. “I'm going to give you exactly what you need. Not what you think you want. I'm insulted you'd prefer those slags when it’s never worked out. And I'm right here. But game’s over, James. I'm tired of waiting. And I know you're tired of failing. So be moi horoshiy and let me take care of you, hmmm?”

He pressed a dry kiss to the nape of his neck. James trembled and dropped his head forward a fraction.

Imperceptible to anyone else, it spoke volumes to Alec. “Good boy,” he breathed right onto James’ skin.

James made a small sound. He probably meant it in protest, but to Alec, it just sounded like relief.

“Let's get out of here.” 

\---

James kept his distance the entire ride home and ignored Alec's wordless offers of physical affection, holding himself rigid out of some asinine view of self-agency.

But he was here; he'd followed Alec home willingly, and that was an achievement.

The rest of the night depended on whether James could follow through once they reached the bedroom. Would he follow Alec's orders and let himself slip into subspace? Or would the reality jar him out completely?

Worst case scenario, he'd run away, straight to his armor, 007.

Alec let none of his apprehension show. “Strip,” he ordered, not looking back. He left James to come in as much as he was comfortable and went to his closet. 

He changed into joggers, opting for comfort and some skin to skin contact. From a drawer, he picked up a braided suede flogger, but ended up taking the fur instead. James would respond well to impact play, and it might actually send him down faster, but tonight wasn't about stimulation.

The message James needed to take away was that submission was impossible without trust.

He re entered the bedroom, expecting to see James hovering near the exit.

Oh. He grinned past an unexpected swell behind his ribs. 

James was naked and kneeling on the fur rug beside the bed. 

He crouched and ran his hand from nape to arse and kept up the touching as he spoke. “What a good boy. You make me want to trust you all the time.” 

James slanted his eyes over and Alec kissed him under the eye to preempt the insolence brewing under the surface.

James flinched, eyes widening because they never did this. They fooled around, but always with a buffer, be it haste, drugs, or bed partners. 

They didn't take their time.

They didn't kiss.

“Shhh, moi horoshiy, close your eyes.” He drew back and slipped a blindfold in place. James didn't tense up when he lost his sight and that deserved a reward.

He kissed James, suckling on his top lip, and rubbed his shoulder.

“Alright?” 

James nodded and Alec regretted covering his eyes. But his shoulders lost some of their stiffness.

“Verbally, James.”

James balked. Was it over? Alec held his breath.

“Yes…” The word trailed off as if he had more to say. But he just repeated himself. “Yes.”

Next time, if there was a next time, he'd make James address him properly. 

He stood and James instantly went alert.

Alec silently cursed. 

He automatically reached out and James pressed into the contact.

He remembered James was a sensualist. He gravitated towards clingy women, soft fabric, and he had this odd habit of acting touch starved when he got sick. 

He'd planned to have James kneel at the foot of the bed and brace on the frame, positioned for easy access to his entire back, but now he worried he'd lose James before they even warmed up. 

He knelt, bracketing James, and crossed James' wrists where they rested on his lap. James' heart was elevated, a remnant of his temporary fight mode. He caught a whiff of fresh cut grass, strongest where moisture beaded at his hairline. He wondered what thoughts were racing in his head. But James, whatever he was sorting through, was relaxing now that he had the full measure of Alec's touch.

“Count for me,” he instructed, his voice unexpectedly gruff.

“Yes sir.” Alec could barely hear him, but his mouth blurted out:

“Oh, yes, good boy.”

And his grip tightened when James let a wordless cry escape.

He got his wits back. “Count.” He ordered.

It was dissociated. But the counting was to give James something to do and number by number, James unbent and settled down, easing into his skin and into the strength Alec offered.

Progress.

\---

This night was not going the way he expected. James kept giving him gifts without warning and they'd thrown impersonal out the window less than ten minutes into the session.

He had to second guess every urge; James wasn't his, not yet and maybe not ever, no matter how possessive he felt. His instincts and his goals were clashing.He had a lot riding on success: pride, for one thing - James was going to make him eat his words if he didn't make an impression - and he wanted to win. 

He settled James more comfortably on his lap. He was sitting back against the headboard, one pillow tucked behind his lower back to keep him stable and upright. He didn't plan on playing nice just because he was using the fur flogger. He'd rather have stood, but James needed touch to stay under and so he had James stretch out over his thighs, where he had access to everything.

“Color, James?”

“Green, sir.”

He said it easily and Alec massaged the dimple on his tailbone as a reward.

James groaned and shifted his hips needily. Alec indulged him for another minute, digging into the erogenous zone and letting James rub himself on his clothes.

“I want you to keep your hands here, moi horoshiy,” he pressed both wrists into the top sheet, a few inches from his own hips. It was an unusual pose and it would distract James if he tensed up.

He lifted the flogger and ran the falls experimentally over James' back in a haphazard pattern, grinning when he elicited the reaction he was looking for.

James wasn't relaxed yet, but he was definitely interested and aroused, and with James Bond, interested was the gateway to being humored.

He held the tips in his other hand and gauged the distance, adjusting his posture. 

He started off with a series of strikes to the trapezius. The fur falls landed noiselessly but a count of thirty had the skin turning a rosy red. He moved to the middle on the same side, careful to keep the strikes contained.

He could practically hear James' impatience as the light stimulation continued, unchanging. 

He needed to opt out or trust Alec knew what he was doing. Alec wasn't going to stop unless James asked.

He ran his fingers over the patchwork of flushed skin, feeling the goosebumps, from shoulders to arse, stopping when his hand cupped one untouched arsecheek.

He took James' wrists back into his other hand and held on, smacking his arse.

James shouted, more out of shock than pain. These were barely slaps, but after ten solid minutes of being flogged, the harder attack on a fresh area was a shock to the system. Alec restrained his swing, keeping things stingy and sensual.

James growled in irritation when he stopped and Alec massaged his neck soothingly. “We're just getting started. You're not in charge, James. Your only job is to feel good.”

James sighed into his elbow, clearly humoring him.

Alec went through it again. And again.

Each time, he increased the strength of his strikes. By the end of the fourth round, the flush on James' back was stark under his tan. Gorgeous and heated, warming his palm. His arse was bright red, some areas bruising from Alec's deliberate attention. 

And James was limp, the poison having bled out of his shoulders and and neck. He lolled indolently on Alec's lap, a deeply satisfied feral cat, claws sheathed and kneading the sheets. Alec would love to keep going, but this was his point proven right here, with James more relaxed than he'd ever seen the other man, even when he was sick and seeking touch.

He snagged a blanket and unfurled it over James, then he urged the docile sub until they laid side by side, James draped over him and breathing slowly, deeply.

He tucked the blanket tight and hooked an ankle over James', increasing contact, and waited, rewarding James' intermittent attempts at a hug with kisses on the forehead.

Breathe with me, he said every so often, interspersed with softer praise and reminders exactly where he was and what was in his vicinity. James already knew where he kept his weapons in his bedroom, so it was reassuring patter to keep him grounded.

If he thought James was relaxed before, he was shocked by how much he melted during aftercare. And he was unprepared for how greedy James was for Alec.

He subtly tugged his erection aside, giving it a selfish pull, just a bit to tame the dark emotions that rose in response to James wrapping himself around him like an octopus and digging his nose into the soft place under Alec's ear. His mouth was so close, his neck tingled from James' damp breathing and he sternly told his libido orgasms were not on the menu tonight. 

Maybe later, if James decided to leave.

If there was a next time, they could talk about adding sex, what they wanted.

For now, he had to be satisfied with being right.


End file.
